134820-this-truly-is-justwellsad
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- i dont think he or his other 130 followers have much to give you. | |} ---- ---- why would a guild move to a game dead game, no trial to even see if most of us could play it or even a community that was willing to help.F2P could have given this chance, and if we liked it would have had no problem dropping some money here to say thank you. Thats all lost now. Dont care if u troll, but do it correctly. "something to think about" | |} ---- So seeing as the game was "dead" enough to go F2P in the first place they wouldn't have been coming anyway? If you would like to edit out the amount of just straight up crap you put in your OP i'll take it seriously, until then you are a butthurt man/woman/child throwing around claims trying to get something done because technical difficulties work that way right? I don't do trolling, it's for children and people with a screen and far too much distance between them and a punch in the throat, i do however point out glaringly obvious -been done a million times- fairy tales. Anyone who has been on an mmo for more than two minutes at launch expects this, throwing around empty threats doesn't help the situation, i mean honestly, do you think your little rant helped anything at all? | |} ---- ---- About making a poor impression. And yeah, it's launch week, and yeah, they'll get it straightened out eventually. My point was that, as the OP says, there are lots of potential players who have now been turned completely off the game. I know that crap happens during these times, but many people (obviously) don't have the same patience or experience as others. I fully grok both sides of the divide. I *tried* to play Archeage at launch. It was horrible. Could never get in due to my work schedule, so after almost a week, I gave up. Frustrated and put-off, I finally gave it a chance a couple weeks later, but by then, it was too late. I could never shake the feeling that I had sitting that those queues for DAYS without being able to play. Started, left and uninstalled all in the same day. Why? Poor first impressions, nothing more. And I like to think that I'm a pretty fair-minded adult with a reasonable grasp of such things. Edited October 1, 2015 by TexArcana | |} ---- Wildstar needs every player it can get, why the hell do you think it went F2P you assnugget? | |} ---- Right about what exactly? you're whining because it's first week of the launch? OP is full of bullcake... "big guild big community wanting to unload big bucks into this game" pfffffft. If it was really like that they wouldn't turn around just because it lags on the LAUNCH WEEK. Tho it's good that they didn't stay. Wildstar don't need players like these :D | |} ---- ---- Except it's not even a launch.... It's a *cupcake* transition. Why didn't TERA have this problem? Because they aren't -complete- asshats. Just look at this twitter feed @Wildstarops | |} ---- ---- First, its not a threat, it was me expressing the sadness my guild and myself feel. Second, it went free to play because they were just BARELY floating. Third, i smell a fanboy. | |} ---- The Devs called it a relaunch so its just that.but if you want to call it a transition you are free to do so, Nothing else changes. | |} ---- ---- Re-launch, transition whatever point being this shit just straight up shouldn't happen. There's no excuse for it. If it was it's ACTUAL launch, then yeah sure, but this is inexcusable. | |} ---- | |} ---- And there it is, the last straw of a man called out with no other recourse .......... fanboy. I'll give you credit, at least you didn't fall back on my grammar. I am far from a fanboy, in fact there are many things about this game i can poke holes in, i just do it like a grown up and not a child. | |} ---- Actually, what is ignorant is your understanding of Wildstar's servers. They're megaservers, not normal servers. The reason there are even two rather than just the one is because there is one each for PvE and PvP. Even increasing the capacity, they're still only going to have two servers. Also, in said three days I've managed to level two characters to 13 (and I'm not exactly a speedy leveller). Not sure how I'd be capable of that if what you said about it being unplayable was true. Seriously guys, hyperbole doesn't help your case, it just makes you come across as drama queens. Doesn't really help the devs either, since they need accurate and detailed feedback, not "I CAN'T PLAY, THIS GAME FAILS!!!". | |} ---- ---- Glad you did, I had so much delay in abilities I died before they even went off, looting had a long delay, using anything in my bags was a complete joke........and this morning I can't even zone into the world. | |} ---- There's always been a 10 day trial and the game's been in the humble bundle up for grabs, so nobody had to spend tons of money before you knew what you were up to. If you want to see if the community is helpful, check the help forums, which are free to access to any member making an account, subscription or not. That aside, I'm also pretty sad (not dissapointed, since I know Carbine is doing all they can) that there's still lag, making the game harder to play. It will all sort itself in the coming days. From what I've seen in starter areas there's tons of friendly new folk and also tons of nice people helping out. As for W* "barely floating", they wouldn't have had to make the transgression to f2p if they had a big subscriber base like WoW or FFXIV. As for your "125 man raid guild"..... If it existed at all, why didn't you join W* before f2p at all? W* is known for solid raid design and not being for "casuals". | |} ---- ---- THIS ^ | |} ---- ---- actually this is wrong. I bought the game pre launch and I havent been able to post on the forums in over a year due to not being subbed. Only subbed players can post until now. Ive been following TexArcanas posts for awhile, like a true stalker Edited October 1, 2015 by Tyr Above All | |} ---- Megaserver in name only. Carbine even said so. | |} ---- But it does happen, and not very many gaming companies have been able to prevent it from happening. | |} ---- Time to call BS on you, there are guilds in WoW of over 200 players same with FF, I had no issues logging in during Warlords launch so I guess because I could it means everyone can right? I mean you were able to level so everyone else could right? | |} ---- I raise you World of Warcraft the biggest game in MMO history, after every major patch. It's frakken broken again. Learn patience. it's a virtue that is worth having. | |} ---- No shit there's guilds with over 200 players in them. Are all of them active? Are they all on 100% of the time? No, they're not and I know this because I'm in one. I've been in several since WoW started. At least the servers are active for Wildstar. My server was literally shut down during Warlords, making it entirely impossible to play. And yes, that means others can. What I've mostly seen, though, is "Waah, waah, lag is too bad, waah. I can't play cause lag. Waah. Waah. I'm gonna quit this game. Waah. Waah." Yes, everyone can. Most people choose not to. Edited October 1, 2015 by Hoarforst | |} ---- Look Sire, Im not here to argue with you. Did i exaggerate? YES...It was to make a point. NCSoft has been through many launches and should have known better, Carbine already messed this up the first time they launched. They said they were ready for this launch, nobody pushed them, and, guess what? they werent. so even though i exaggerated, my point stands. *heads back to the crap hole of C9* May sand and salt irritate your feet forever carbine. | |} ---- ---- https://www.reddit.com/r/WildStar/comments/3mvmyp/ysk_with_wildstar_the_term_megaserver_is_a_title/ They're regular servers with an increased capacity compared to the original servers. If there were actual megaservers as most MMO players know them, there would still be a list of realms (Stormtalon, Pergo, Evindra, etc.) to choose from and then, regardless of your realm, you would see and interact with players from all realms in the actual game world. | |} ---- ---- ---- That was way more melodramatic than it needed to be. | |} ---- Really? After waiting nearly an hour to get in I get destroyed by a monster because my abilities didn't register, I couldn't loot anything, I got disconnected 3 times, and today I can't even zone into the world.........and there are gaming communities that span over multiple games, FF has one for example, so get off your white knight high horse suck it up and admit that the game was unplayable for MANY the past 2 days and today doesn't seem to be any different. | |} ---- ---- Please get mad more and go back to your shit game of FF if you love it so much. Because it's never had problems, right? Oh... wait... yeah, it did... At launch, if I recall correctly. Hm. Funny how that works. | |} ---- And I was killed several times because of lag. I never said I wasn't. I got disconnected several times. I got killed and couldn't loot anything, just like everyone else. But what did I do? I stuck with it and played. It's really not that difficult. | |} ---- Entity, been sitting in Farside most of the day and aside from someones bad character data crashing the server every 30 seconds, this random loading character bug is the only issue i had. Put it down to instancing or overcrowding in some areas, the patch earlier helped alot of people with the lag. Wont say the whole game is running perfectly but wherever ive been today it was pretty clean sailing, aside from a few jolts in the 50 zones when i was doing dailies on my 50s | |} ---- Actually I don't play FF, I am using it as an example, and if I recall correctly it was at least PLAYABLE at launch (ARR anyway, first one was shit). | |} ---- Get disconnected, wait 45 minutes to get back in, die again due to lag.............yeah sorry people get frustrated and walk away, heck I was willing to give it another go today but wait! I can't enter the world! Edited October 1, 2015 by Seefer | |} ---- And by the many accounts of others saying they're able to play this game without many issues makes it not playable? Well, that's their own problem. I'm gonna say the same thing others have said: We won't miss yah. | |} ---- If the people who are getting frustrated walk away (and trust me, based on here and MMO-Champion there are LOTS) you will miss them, the game world will be dead and the game will go bye bye, if ignorance is bliss you must be one happy person. | |} ---- The only people I've seen "leave" are people coming in from F2P. I never expected them to stay long. (And honestly, MMO-Champ is garbage, so there's that, too). I've seen many groups of friends come in and say they're staying even through the issues because they enjoyed the game so much during the beta, and several large guilds are staying because it's what they love. I see what's happening around me and the reactions of others that I have heard. I'm sorry I'm not omniscient and can see what everyone in all corners of the internet are saying at all times. | |} ---- I read as well, I read these forums, I read MMO-C, I read reddit, I read chat..........a lot are complaining, and guess what? Wildstar was BANKING on people coming for F2P because their sub model didn't work. | |} ---- "You're disagreeing with me and/or defending game....You must be a fanboy!!!!" | |} ---- This is true and I have to agree with it. The first impression is always a lasting one, and they failed to deliver. Why? I'm not sure. Maybe they underestimate the hype around WS based on past negativity, but that's not really an excuse. We, the ones that know the game and have been playing it for months know how good the game itself is, but the RP on all this is being handles really badly. Ofc, the ones that love the game already will stay around and wait for the fix, but I can understand how someone that didn't really know the game and his/her knowledge of it is based on what has been written on the web were probably already coming with really bad opinions in mind (lets face it, the dislike (and hate) towards WS was really blown out of proportion on the internet) and this will just make the hates happy. (I can imagine them wearing t-shirts saying "I Told You So") I love WS and IMO is one of the best MMORPGs ever developed but that's not enough to make a MMORPG a good game. Without a good, working platform, even the best games will fail to deliver. I hope you guys (Carbine team) figure this out fast for the sake of the game that me, and so many others love. I really don't want to see this game as the Batman: Arkham Knight (PC Port) of the MMORPG world. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I didn't see anything in that link you gave that proves what you say, only conjecture. Also I mustn't be most MMO players, since when I think of megaservers, I think of what TESO and Neverwinter have (i.e. not a list of individual servers that are linked). Proof...? | |} ---- ---- ---- You should have wrote..."I didn't want to see anything in that link...." | |} ---- And it definitely doesn't help when new players come on to the forums to vent their frustrations (however they choose to do it) and see, "WELL IT'S BEEN OKAY FOR ME! YOU'RE JUST BEING AN OVERDRAMATIC, ENTITLED, IMPATIENT BABY. WE DON'T NEED YOU, MAYBE YOU SHOULD GO BACK TO least favorite MMO?!" A real nice glimpse into the community, that is. Regardless of technical launch issues, if I was a new player and I came onto the forums during this shitstorm and saw the posts I'm seeing now, I wouldn't touch this game with a 10-foot pole based on that alone. | |} ---- You! Yes YOU! thank you for illustrating my point with...well...words and sentences my toes could not come up with. my toe wants a hug... on a different note.. Mommy, my pants are too tight. | |} ---- F2P players and patience.... is two different worlds. | |} ---- The game wouldn't have gone F2P if it didn't need those new players. I've been through a P2P->F2P transintion before, with LOTRO (and you can kinda say that about GW2 now, though that one never had a subscription so it's a bit different). The new influx of player was fantastic for LOTRO. I'm absolutely sure it saved the game. Even players who never spend a cent are important in this context, they give much needed population. MMORPGs need population to keep current users active and to keep attracting new users (friends of those that are playing, for example). I'm pretty sure Carbine would like to keep as many of us new players as they possible can, that's the whole point of turning F2P in the first place. It'd be way better for the game if the community as a whole was welcoming and understanding in this regard. Edited October 1, 2015 by Yellye | |} ---- While I agree with the points made by Barong about first impressions and how they dropped the ball, do you see yourself and your guild trying again in a few days? I think the game is worth giving a shot again if ya'll just wait a few days! :) | |} ---- No. NCSoft is a big enough company, has been through enough launches/relaunches/fixes/whatever else....and...yet they still havnt even updated us about the crash 3 hours ago. This company is not showing us anything. and truthfully, if this game was launched with another company i would play it no doubt. But this is just unacceptable. truly unacceptable. | |} ---- ---- Okay, good point. But maybe there is a good reason they haven't said anything as of yet? Maybe they are trying to fix stuff and I know @Wildstarops is decently updated for server issues. As far as NCSoft is a big company etc etc stuff, I cannot comment since I do not know their exact nature related to Carbine but I do know even SE's FFXIV (Before ARR) flopped hard even though they should have known better from their prior FF mmo BUT! they still recovered and have made a great game....maybe if given the chance the same can come out of Wildstar? :) | |} ---- I do wish this could be. But, wont happen. Ill spread my toes somewhere else if this isnt 100% fixed today. My guild *critHappens* will also be outtie if not fixed. Not a threat, just a pure fact. Edited October 1, 2015 by Feisty Feet | |} ---- ---- The login screen for this forum redirects you to the Blade & Soul domain even. | |} ---- what a delusion. yeah they went f2p because it's so fun! :rolleyes: wow can afford it wildstar is not. such fanb**, it's just unbelievable... Edited October 1, 2015 by Raged | |} ---- Get an account over in Korea ect, download the translation patch and your good, been playing B&S for the last few years and its a fantastic game, though as with most translations to NA it will probably not be so good here. If they get their hands on Black desert i will genuinely be concerned lol | |} ---- I think everyone needs to calm down a bit. Granted given many circumstances and chances they should have had it correct or at the least better than it is now. I personally would release a summary or statement geared towards the community to help alleviate all this bent up frustration. Perhaps even offer some small token of calm the F down. In regards to you, your posts/thread is not at all helping. It just gets people riled up on both sides. What good is that going to do any of us. We are all frustrated, but the things said here do not move the pendulum one way or the other. And, as for the last bit of your post...don't wish someone/company on themselves that is bad magic. :ph34r: | |} ---- I have nothing else to do so I went back to Rift and they are having server maintenance now... Went to SWTOR... bored... Went to EOS... had some fun... come back to Wildstar... my cryo pod is still missing.. arrgh... Go back to WoW... bored... Did a bit on Netherwinter... was ok... came back to Wildstar... cryo pod still missing... nooooo! I regret paying the subscription now ... :( | |} ---- ---- Well the OP has admitted to exaggerating a tad, which is to his credit. Would you like to do the same before i list off at least 10 launches so far worse than this they make this update seem like a calm pond with floating unicorns and sweet smelling daisies? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Maybe its not the worst for you personally, but nothing can beat not being able to play at all. By day 3 I have been able to at least get past starting zones, not matter the lag, or server drops. This? how can I if i cant even begin? | |} ---- Yes well in , you know i'm not sure how many years without google so we'll go with the UO launch which is more or less when i started, i have played every mmo i have had access to, at one point it was my job, and i would put money on it this is nowhere near the worst if you have played as many as you say in that span of time, almost all, yes ever single one, has been on par with or far worse. People seem to need a reality check, i get it, people are mad because they want it right now, and i can be fairly positive if i went back through some forums from years ago i would find almost the exact same post there by the same person. Problem is people forget how bad launches, relaunches and expansions are in general for games they used to play, or play on and off, because they want this one at this very moment its an issue and for some ungodly reason they get emotional about it. I'm annoyed, shit since closed beta i have had very few troubles, the biggest i've had was Carbine opening the floodgates, in two days ive seen speed hackers, waited in queue, waited through lag, been disconnected because random person A has bad character data, been locked out of the game from trying to log into one of my 50s and i paid for the privelegde, if people are mad because something they were given for nothing isn't working 100% imagine how pissed some of us should be for investing long term in the game to suddenly have it not working the way we were used to. No doubt some of us are, but most of us will grin and bear it, posting over exaggerated doom and gloom posts all over the forums wont solve anything, if nothing else it will create the typical toxic F2P forum no one around here really wants. And hey, most of the current playerbase waited till F2P to bother even giving this game a thought, that long wait didnt kill them, i'm fairly certain another few days won't do them any harm, | |} ---- I paid for my copy so it didn't cost me nothing. | |} ---- Ok I will, saying people waited for F2P but hey wait a few days it won't hurt you is basically "stfu and wait", oh and as I said, I am willing to give them 4 more days to fix it if not I am out. Edited October 1, 2015 by Seefer | |} ---- Oh look, its this guy. Feel free to point out where in my post i said "if you didnt pay then STFU" Otherwise go sit in the corner, that post was about as constructive and relevant as a dead cat in a gutter. | |} ---- As much as we all hate it, those type of people are EVERYWHERE in any gaming community. We know they are there. We don't like them. We can't make them leave. So why are they the ones people pay attention to the most? I understand when and why people make a post out of frustration and/or rage, and anyone that's been around any gaming community for even a little bit knows those types of toxic people are there and will respond to their posts, so they should be prepared for them and ignore them. Don't let those jackwagons ruin it for you, and we are all not like them. Those of us that do like the game and want others to try it and like it will not be the ones to do that. And can you really blame us if we respond to the insults that are thrown at us because of the jackwagons? | |} ---- ---- Are they truly the only gaming company that does this? Keeps it's players in the dark when the *cupcake* hits the fan? Why are they unforgivable for it? (I ask this because Wildstar is the only game I've played where I kept up with the forums :P ) Edited October 1, 2015 by beattlebilly | |} ---- Eh Rift was basically hush hush about things too. | |} ---- ---- So much this. | |} ---- If the best you can do is "you didn't say this but ill twist it so you did" then you sir need to lose the assumptions. We ALL have to wait, no one likes it. its a real simple case of hey guess what, you waited this long and it didn't bother you, you didn't starve, suffocate, lose a limb, family member or cherished pet, you are still a functioning human being, two or three days isn't going to change that so why act like the worlds on fire. That is NOT even remotely what you tried turning it into. | |} ---- So let me get this straight, if something you PAID FOR keeps going down every hour, when you can connect you can't access the content, and if you do it lags so bad you can't use it anymore..........you shouldn't be frustrated or angry and voice your thoughts on it? And also? What I quoted is the same damn thing as what I said it was, don't try and mask it. | |} ---- I paid for my copy and it is happening to me. | |} ---- Why exactly would I lie like that? I looked through every comment, and there was no definitive answer to what the megaservers actually are, just a whole lot of conjecture. | |} ---- If only people that paid for the content logged on and this happened then yes i agree with you. But in this case there are thousands of people who do not pay for it also trying to log on. The server cant differentiate whether u are paying or not to give u more resources (and if it did that would be just as bad). | |} ---- Almost lag free? lol... You would be not happy to if you just have almost your salery from your job ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Sorry but no....i would rather stab myself with spoon than go back to WoW, and it is a common sense for things to go wrong on launch/re-launch/xpack so just wait it out....it's not the end of the world jeez... | |} ---- ---- ---- Well said, and I know right? It's ironic when one considers the saying, "those that don't learn their history are doomed to repeat it". Right after the initial launch of the original Wildstar, the same thing happened... people were spitting their toxic venom, telling others, "if you don't like it go back to whatever game you came from", "go play something else", and "if you don't like it, leave". What's funny is, most everybody at one point pretty much did. The game became a ghost-town (which is even more ironic since I see people claiming that Wildstar wasn't in dire straights and didn't really lose that many people, because they did). I'm sure if one were to search the forums, they could probably find the many threads complaining about the servers being ghost-towns... which is what led to two consolidated servers; not to mention the many threads on people griping about how PvP was not playable or fun because populations could never be built up, and it even got so bad that a global "recommendation" of people all logging in around the same time, regardless of timezone, had to happen just so people had a chance of running into each other. The community chased the players away before, game went ghost-town then f2p... perhaps people need to realize what comes next when f2p doesn't work the way the devs hoped it would in most games. As for those saying, "why would people leave when f2p is only 3 days in". What one has to take into consideration is, f2p puts a game into a whole different league than p2p or even b2p. Most, including myself, look at a f2p game as "always there" that you can just hop into whenever... kind of like how most Facebook games are, or even old on-the-shelf games... the kind that you can go back to on a rainy day. I've had my fair share of f2p games that I had tried, and either due to issue or due to the game needing more content, I thought to myself, "well, there's no entrance fee, and I haven't had to make an investment that I need to get a return out of... I'll just come back sometime and play it later, it'll always be there". So many games have gone away in that whole "waiting for the rainy day" period. City of Heroes, Pirates of the Caribbean, Neosteam, Tabula Rasa, ToonTown and several others (yes, not all in that list are f2p, but were still games I figured I'd go back to when they worked out whatever... and yes, I know about ToonTown Rewritten, it's another of those, "on a rainy day games" that I try to get into every now and again). So yeah... as f2p model they HAVE to keep magnetizing players in to want to stay... because their income is now hinging on two things... those that will pay for premium, and those that will spend in the cash-shop... that's pretty much it. But go ahead, chase possible new players, or even old ones away... I'm sure Carbine will be as solidly behind their toxic-fanboys as they were before, when everything was sub, and they had only a slightly varying monthly income... of course they wouldn't be sour at every possible premium or cash-drop that you keep chasing out the door, nah, that'd be silly... because after all, in the real world, who needs money, right? B) Edited October 1, 2015 by ZombieTechnix | |} ---- ---- You could use that when the game went live on June 3, 2014. This is a patch. They have had over 365+ days to works the kinks out of the magic trick. By the way, what is the name of this magic trick? How to make the game disapear 2.0? Edited October 1, 2015 by Randomz | |} ---- I knew this game was setting itself for imminent failure when it launched with no sort of free trial whatsoever in a time that WoW was completely dominant. They expected players to blindly purchase the game in order to try it out. Its lack of population quickly killed it. Edited October 1, 2015 by Yellye | |} ---- Indeed, I loved the game. Think the reason I stopped playing it for a bit was a death in the family, and sometimes to avoid "facing it coming", I tended to bury myself in the game when I could. So it wasn't easy to bring myself to go back to it... when I finally tried to check it back out, it was gone already. Edited October 1, 2015 by ZombieTechnix | |} ---- | |} ---- Quite the opposite, i am. However, there is a difference between voicing your thoughts and acting like a kid who just threw themselves on the floor and starting screaming and kicking because their mother wouldn't buy them candy................ Also like i said, quit the assumptions, you don't know me or how my mind works at all, take what i said at face value, there's no hidden message, no underlying meaning, if you really have to put that much effort into it then you are trying way to hard. | |} ---- This isn't first week of launch. That was 2 YEARS ago. Team WildStar knows how to do things better than this. I know they do. I was here two years ago and I know what they can pull out of their hats. Now is the time for them to do so. I haven't been able to get past the character select screen at all. Even put in a ticket on it.... because after two years of operations as a MMO Dev Team this many problems should not be occurring. That being said this is only day 3. Anyone that quits now I really don't think was that excited to be here in the first place. I'll be waiting for Team WildStar to pull that rabbit out of their hat. I can't play this game very good at all with my handicap but I am willing to wait so I get my Engi again. Edited October 1, 2015 by Gardavil | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- Every MMO save WoW goes F2P regardless of how well it's doing...It's proven that the F2P model makes more money than the subscription model...The only reason WoW hasn't done it is because they need a set amount of monthly cash for upkeep and the F2P has too much cash fluxuation. | |} ---- ---- Tera didnt have the hype Wildstar has behind it. Had they embraced casual from the getgo instead of pushing hardcore down peoples throats it may have been a WoW contender...the fact that the game is laggy as hell is a testament as to how popular it is. If you have a smooth opening week whether its a first time opening or a transition to fp like this one it means that you don't have a subscriber base large enough to actually tax the servers...the fact that the servers are buckling under the amount of sign ins just means that its a popular game...I don't know a single popular MMO that doesnt go through hell the first week of something big like this...Happens every new expansion in WoW happened in SWTOR when it went F2P..happened to elder scrolls...with great hype comes great lag | |} ----